Lessons in Seduction
by Darlingplease
Summary: Nora is reading a very interesting book and Patch is just a little too curious for his own good.


_Lessons In Seduction_

_!_

"_Christ, you're beautiful, Gabrielle. Do you know how badly I want you? Do you know what fantasies I've been playing through my mind about you? Do you know how many times I've jacked off, trying to get rid of this bloody eternal hard on?"_

_He paused behind her, leaned close, front to her backside, rubbed his cock against her ass._

A snort caught in the back of Nora's throat. She pressed her lips together extra hard, choking on laughter and hyper-ventilated breath. Patch eyeballed her for a quick second then returned his attention back to the computer in front of him. They had a project due that week in Biology and Patch had come over to finish it up with her. However, she was currently reading from a novel hidden behind her Biology text book. Technically, it could have counted as a biology lesson, and what Patch didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

It totally wasn't her idea. The whole thing was Vee's fault, per usual. _You need to get some ass_, Vee had told Nora. Inwardly, she had agreed; outwardly, she was vehemently against it. That hadn't gone over very well with her best friend, who moaned and complained and ranted, among other verbs. And then she had just dropped the subject. Nora knew that it was too good to be true. She wasn't too surprised to find a mysterious book in her bag when she got home that afternoon. There was a sticky note on the cover that said, _Need some inspiration? If you won't do it in real life, at least you can daydream about it! Thank me later. (Preferably with a box of maple-icing donuts) XOXO_

Nora hadn't meant to read a word of the silly, sticky, sweaty looking thing. The last name of the author was _Moning_, for crying out loud! That had to be one of those fake name, alias things that authors did all the time. But then, then she opened the book to a random page and read an excerpt. And…dear…Lord. Had she ever been that red in the face before in her life? She was hooked from then on. Nora wasn't the kind of girl to start things in the middle, so the only answer was to read the whole thing, right? She was totally justified. And it would be rude to Vee if she didn't partake of the book…wouldn't it?

Who was she kidding? The thing was just so…_so_…so damn _tempting_. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe the thing that was tempting was putting herself and Patch in the characters' places. She sighed rather gustily at that thought.

_When he flicked the tiny bud nestled in soft folds, she grabbed great fistfuls of his silky, dark hair._

Nora shuddered despite the near-summer heat, biting her lip. She uncrossed and re-crossed her long legs, struggling to keep her breathing placid and even.

She tried desperately not to imagine Patch's dark head slipping between her legs, placing love-bites on her inner thighs, colorless eyes glancing up amusedly. She glanced at him over the top of the Biology book.

Black hair, unadulterated by a ball cap like it usually was, flipped and waved pleasantly. He sat with the computer chair turned around backwards, his head resting against the chair back, eyes sweeping over the material he had found on the internet. His sleeveless shirt showed off those perfect, powerful, sexy—she blushed to admit—muscles. He was tall, thin, his hips angular and perfect, his chest tight and solid and perfect. He was perfect, perfect, perfect. Nora saw a fox grin tentatively start to form on his face. He knew she was watching him. She knew he knew. Her heart was a frantic bird and her chest the cage.

Blank mind, blank mind, blank mind, she chanted in her head. She diverted her attention to the Biology book in front of her and pointedly read a passage, then studied a picture on the same page.

When it seemed safe again, she returned to the _other _book.

"_Lock your ankles. This isn't going to be easy."_

"Ha," she laughed under her breath, pushing her hand against her mouth to barricade the noise in. She tapped her foot in anticipation.

_Fisting a hand in her hair close to her scalp, he tugged her head back and slanted his mouth hard over hers, taking her in a deep, soul-claiming kiss, his hot velvety tongue probing, retreating. She was too stunned by the kiss, by the fierce, possessive savagery of it, to tense when he impaled her, which was, she realized, precisely why he'd done it. He drove himself deep inside her with one slow, smooth, relentless penetration, filling her so completely that she screamed into his mouth, but he kept his lips sealed over hers, swallowing the cry._

Against her will, Nora's knees bounced up and down, her ankles crossing and uncrossing, toes tapping against the floor. She squealed through gritted teeth and laid her head on the top of the book. She breathed deeply and let out the breath in a puff.

She heard the sound of plastic wheels scraping against the floor and peeked up to see Patch staring at her. His eyebrows were slanted upwards, dark eyes bright with amusement and a half smile tipping his mouth up. "Is it me or has that Biology book gotten a lot more interesting since I last opened it?"

She shrugged, trying to seem calm, cool and collected. "Homeostasis really arouses my interest. What can I say?"

"That so?" he said, tone mildly mocking, doubtful.

"And," she said matter-of-factly, slowly catching up to the conversation, "I'm pretty sure you haven't ever opened your Biology book, so how would you know?"

He snorted, smirking. "Sounds like I need to take a look at it, then. When I find it."

She smiled at him. "Get back to work over there." She pulled her legs into the chair and settled the two interlayered books closer to her face.

"_I'm in you," he purred. "Ah, Christ, I'm in you."—_

Suddenly, inexplicably, terrifyingly, the book was pulled from Nora's hands. She made a series of desperate, protesting mewling noises and looked up to find Patch only a foot away from her. How had he gotten there so fast? She hadn't heard the creak of the chair or the thumping of his footsteps.

Nora leapt up, the text book flying out of her lap and slamming onto the wooden floor. "Hey, give that back!" she ordered loudly. She pressed her body flush against Patch's, desperately reaching up for the embarrassing thing he held in his grasp, but he was too tall.

"He drove himself deep inside her with one slow, smooth, relentless penetration, filling her so completely that she screamed into his mouth—?" Patch read, sounding practiced and seductive. Nora felt like her face was on fire, she was so embarrassed. "No wonder you're having so much fun over here."

And then he laughed. A deep, hardy, full-on belly laugh. Nora was mortified. She was going to kill Vee for ever putting the stupid thing in her bag.

"Shut. Up! I said give it back!" She squared her hands against his chest and pushed as hard as she could. He started to fall against the bed and grabbed her arms, pulling her down with him. She fumbled with his hands, reaching for the book caught in his iron grasp. She struggled with him, settling into a straddling position at his hips.

He held her at bay with one strong arm while he read from the book with the other. He continued, "He'd held her head back by a fist in her long silky hair so he could watch her face in the mirror as she purred with pleasure. Watch her full breasts swaying as his…"—an eyebrow arched, lips pursing with amusement—"…heavy testicles slapped rhythmically against her ass and thighs."

Nora buried her head in her hands, giving up on getting the book back. The worst was over with anyways. "Oh, my gosh," she groaned.

"Why, Angel, I've just learned something about you that I didn't know." He smirked wickedly and she pretty much knew what was coming next. "Like heavy testicles, do you?"

"Ugh!" she squealed. "Stop saying that word! It's gross. And no!"

"What word?" he teased slowly, smiling a pirate smile. "Testi—?"

She threw her head back, making a frustrated noise while curling her hands around her face, and wriggled against his hips. He made a low noise in the back of his throat.

"Stop that," he grated. When she looked down at him his lips were parted, his hair mussed, his eyes now darkened by desire instead of joy.

Nora arched an eyebrow at him, chewing on the corner of her lip. "Stop what?" she asked mischievously. "Stop this?" She rolled her hips against his, feeling his hipbones press into the bare flesh revealed by her shorts.

Patch smacked the open book over his face, hiding behind it as an awfully helpless sounding noise escaped him.

She laughed at him. "You can't feel it." Was that an accusation or an excuse? She didn't know. She just knew that that book had done a lot of things to her, a lot of bad things.

"I can imagine," he muttered from behind the pages.

"Oh, you can, can you?" she said with a grin. "Imagine this."

She nudged the book over a little bit so that one half of his face was exposed. He was watching her. Nora wondered where this bravery had come from. She tiptoed her fingers across his chest and down, down. She rucked up the material of his shirt—he was still watching her—ghosted her fingertips over his belly, along the line of his low-rise jeans. Slipped the button out of its notch while trying to hide the fact that her hands were slightly shaking. "Give me the book," she told him, directing his attention from her hands to her face.

Amusement tugged at his mouth for a split second. "Not if it gets me more of this."

She pursed her lips at him, eyebrows stitched together with annoyance. She reached for the book one more time, but his hand gripped her and he expertly flipped her over so that he was now in full control. The look in his eye told her that she was in for it now.

Patch's teeth grazed the skin of her neck, clamping down gently on her ear and sending shivers racing across her body. She gasped, then cursed herself for not holding it in. She felt him grin against the crook of her neck just before he sunk his teeth into it. She moaned and arched against him, legs hooking around his hips. He growled against her heated flesh. She leaned down and their mouths met in a heated kiss. His lips were soft, warm, wet. She groaned into his mouth, which set him into a frenzied, hard pace.

His arms were around her then, picking her up with ease and hoisting her around his strong body, carrying her elsewhere. His hands went under her shirt to trail fingernails gingerly down her back. She arched into him. She felt his legs collide with the computer desk, felt herself be set down on it, heard the crash as he took his arm and used it to send everything on the desk flying to the floor.

"Hey! That was my—" Nora protested, but somehow it didn't matter anymore because Patch's hands were pulling her shirt over her head and his lips making her mouth busy again before she could complain.

She pressed her barely clothed chest against his. He pulled his shirt off too, obviously noticing the difference between their situations and not liking it. The strap of her bra slipped down, the cup slowly creeping lower. Patch's eyes regarded the falling article of clothing like it was a rabbit and he the wolf. Baring his teeth like a predator, he grasped her knees roughly, forcing them far apart as he ground a rock hard erection against the core of her jean shorts.

Nora threw her head back and it hit the wall with a loud thump. The sound that left her throat was long and loud and animalistic. Patch chuckled, a husky, dry gasping of breath. He swallowed loudly. Nora realized her shorts were coming off. She was thankful. It was getting hot in there.

She sat on the desk in nothing but her underclothes. Patch was kissing his way down her neck and across her shoulder, the back of his hand tentatively rubbing soft circles on her inner thigh, getting closer to her—

"Oh!" His fingertips brushed something very secret and sensitive through her underwear. It was getting hard to breathe. She swallowed hard, a string of positive words and syllables leaving her mouth. Patch gasped a small laugh.

His fingers pulled back the thin material that separated her bare flesh from his hand. She whimpered at his whispery touches. His fingertips teased her until she thought that she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, then he sunk two fingers in knuckle-deep. She spasmed, pushed back against his probing digits. He groaned with her.

_You're so wet, Angel._

She squeaked against him, biting down on his shoulder in ecstasy. He pulled his fingers from her, and she grimaced slightly as he wiped them on his jeans. Gross. That thought quickly left her mind as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down in one go.

Nora stared at his massive, throbbing, bulging erection. "T-that is…" she stuttered.

He flashed her a very masculine grin.

It wasn't _that_ big, but it was pretty impressive considering that he was the only guy she had ever been with…and she really didn't have anything to compare it to anyways! All she knew was that she wanted, needed it.

Like he had read her thoughts, and he probably had, he positioned himself. He was really close, and she needed him in her, the anticipation was she too much. She had never wanted anything so bad before. She felt like she might explode if he didn't release the pressure on her. He pushed the head against her burning flesh. She pressed back against him. He held her by the hips, pulling himself back, teasing her mercilessly.

_You can have your book back now._

"I don't care about the book," she told him breathlessly.

_Fuck the book?_

"Fuck me," she whispered against his lips.

_Oo, Angel, I love it when you talk dirty._

Nora felt a blush creep into her cheeks, making them warmer than they already were. "Mm, please?"

He watched her face, eyes black as night or coal and thick with longing and something else she couldn't put words to. He pressed against her center again, not taking his eyes off her face. And then, slowly, mercilessly, without stopping, he pushed into her all the way to the hilt.

It was too much, felt too good. Her legs squeezed him against her tighter, pressing him deeper. Her muscles gave a great spasm, she jerked and gasped against him and gave one last cry.

_Ah, Angel!_

Suddenly, Nora's eyes popped open. She gave her room a once-over. Her computer was back in its proper spot on the desk and—she looked down—her clothes were intact. She glanced up at a thoroughly amused Patch, who was propped up on one elbow watching her.

It had all been a daydream, a mind game, a series of images and—wonderful—feelings planted in her brain by Patch.

"Are you serious?" she snapped, strangely disappointed.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You're the one that told me to imagine it," he said with a wink.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath, flipping over and curling around a pillow.

_!_

_This little plot bunny came to me two nights ago as I was thinking about a part in a book I recently read…where the characters…read together. Interesting, right? And then I thought, well, what are they reading? And then, how interesting would it be if she was reading a dirty book, and what would his reaction be?_

_And that turned into this. You're welcome._

_The erotic excerpts are from Karen Marie Moning's The Immortal Highlander. Go read it. It's great. And dirty. Really dirty._

_Review please? Or not. Whatever. I'll still love you._

_Maybe._


End file.
